


But it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room.

by orphan_account



Series: Reverse age gap!! [2]
Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, and harry's still fifteen, louis' still thirteen, more cutesty fluffy stuff, o yeah louis admits to all his little lies hEH, oh my, there's grinding :OOO, there's not much that happeneds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13-year-old Louis likes 15-year-old Harry and there's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :DDDD
> 
> I've basically based Louis off of me, with all my first-time-meetings lies, because I really don't know how to tell the truth, so. there's that.. uh, there's a lil bit of grinding and stuff, so. yeah. And I think that's it!! Have fun kitties!! :DDD

It's nearly three weeks before Harry sees Louis again; twenty days too long, in Harry's opinion. It's in the same park as before, the sky mostly clear and the sun shining brightly in the sky, but there's still a bitter nip to the cold breeze. Almost a complete copy of the day they'd met.  
The only difference is now, Harry doesn't have his favourite fluffy sweater, instead opting for an older, baggier one the used to belong to his step dad, and Louis isn't running up to him begging for his help. Instead, the younger boy is sitting on the park bench in front of the playground, with his head bowed and body hunched. Harry smiles a bit as he begins to walk towards the park, careful to keep his steps lighter and lighter as he gets closer, staying completely silent until he's right behind the bench, leaning over it slightly until his mouth is level with Louis' ear and-

"Surprise."

It comes out low and breathy and a little bit eerie, it's over all a bit creepier then Harry had expected, but the way Louis sits up so fast his spine cracks and his while body freezes before he lets out a tiny whimper is completely worth it. Harry leans back and laughs manically, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he tips his head back. "W-what? Harry!?" Louis cries, whipping around, his face a mix of excitement, fear, and anger all at once. "I hate you!" He says, giving a wobbly smile, his eyes watering. "I thought you were a bloody kidnapper, you twat."  
Harry stops laughing long enough to mimic Louis' pout, the younger boy making an offended noise and then Harry's laughing again, softer and quieter than before. "You're stupid," Louis says before he turns back around, his back facing Harry. "Feisty," Harry comments, moving around the bench to sit beside Louis, "you weren't this mean to me last time." The older says, jutting his bottom lip out. "You weren't this evil last time," Louis retorts, trying to sound sassy, but he's smiling and shifting closer to Harry subtly, resting his cold, tiny hand on top of Harry's.

Harry smirks slightly when he notices the faint blush on Louis' cheeks, flipping his hand over and curling it around Louis', dwarfing his already small hand. "So, what're you doing here all alone?" Harry asks, noticing for the first time that the little posse of Louis' 'friends' weren't anywhere in sight. "I'm not alone," Louis starts. "I'm here watching Lottie, my little sister, and her friend." Louis says, pointing to a small blonde girl and an even smaller brunette girl, chasing one another around the monkey bars. “Hmm, you don't actually have to be _watching_ them though, do you?” Harry practically purrs, leaning closer, cold nose pressing against Louis' jaw and hot breath fanning over his collarbones, Louis making a small noise in the back of his throat. “What're you doing?” Louis breathes, and Harry pulls back, shrugging nonchalantly before replying. “I dunno, actually.” He says, playing with Louis' hair.  
Louis nods, slowly, taking a deep breath as a semi-awkward silence falls over them, Harry humming softly to himself as he plays with Louis' hair, the soft, light brown strands sliding between his fingers easily. 

“Harry?” Louis says after awhile, still watching his sister and her friend run around. “Mhm?” Harry hums in response. “Y'know when I first met you? How I told you I was being bullied and started crying?” Louis asks, as if Harry could forget. Before Harry has a change to reply Louis' speaking again, laughing slightly. “I wasn't actually crying yanno, and I wasn't being bullied either.” Louis says, and well. Alrighty. Harry kind of expected the first one, because Louis' thirteen and he's sassy and witty and doesn't seem the type to go up to a complete stranger crying, but the second one is a bit of a shock. “What d'you mean you weren't being bullied? I saw how nervous you were, you can't tell me you were just acting.” Harry says, disbelieving. “Nope,” Louis says, popping the p. “I've never been bullied, but I was actually nervous.” Louis admits, turning his head so he can see Harry, the older boy giving him a look that says 'go on'. “Right. So, you're really attractive, right? So that obviously made me a bit nervous, and then there was the fact that I was lying to you, _and_ to everyone else with two different lies, which also made me nervous, _and_ I was also pretending to be this little, innocent, school boy victim, and I was scared someone was gonna call me out on that.” Louis explains, and Harry's got this mix emotion of shock, disbelief, and admiration. 

“You're such a little brat, you know that?” Harry laughs, and Louis beams like it's a compliment, smiling widely and squeezing Harry's hand, the older boy just now realizing that their fingers have intertwine. “Why'd you tell me though? You could've kept it a secret,” Harry asks, curious. “Mummy says it's bad to start relationships off lies.” The younger boy says, adding a little nod of agreement at the end, and Harry smirks. “Relationship, huh?” He asks, laughing at the unimpressed look Louis gives him. “You're stupid. Friend _ship_ is a kind of relation _ship_ ,” he says, but the corners of his mouth at turning upwards slightly like he can't help it. “Besides, you said you'd be my boyfriend if I wanted.” Now Louis' smirking, because Harry did say that, didn't he? Even if he had just said it because Louis had seemed so innocent and smitten, he doesn't really regret it, because he genuinely does like the boy. “Can't go around breaking my word,” Harry says, hardly getting the words out of his mouth before there's a loud, high pitched cry.

“Louis! Louis! Rachelle pushed me!” Lottie cries, the words barely coherent as she sobs, running towards Louis and climbing into his lap. Seconds later, there's a brunette girl running up to Louis as well, tears streaming down her face too. “I didn't! She fell by herself!” The girl – Rachelle, Harry guesses – says, yelling over Lottie's cries. “Alright, okay,” Louis says, setting the small girl on his lap onto the bench as he stands. “I think it's time to go home.” There's a whine of complaint from Lottie and Rachelle, both girls frowning angrily, but Louis says nothing as he heaves his sister onto his hip, carrying her with little difficulty.  
Harry stands awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, watching as Louis begins to walk away from the park, a child on either side of him. “Well, aren't you coming?” Harry's eyebrows raise slightly as he nods, trying not to seem too eager as he jogs up to Louis,

-

By the time they make it to Louis' house Lottie and Rachelle are both asleep, each boy holding one of the tiny girls in their arms, Louis balancing Lottie in one arm whilst he attempts to unlock the front door.  
“Mum!?” Louis yells, much too loudly. Harry cringes slightly as Rachelle makes a sleepy noise, raising her head slightly before it falls back onto his shoulder with a small 'thud'. “Louis?” A woman’s voice sounds, moments before a shorter lady with the same coloured hair as Louis appears, her bright blue eyes landing on Harry almost instantly, eyebrows raising in surprise and a warm, friendly smile spreading across her face. 

“Oh, hello. Are you one of Louis' friends?” She asks, and Harry opens his mouth to reply, but Louis begins speaking before he has the chance to. “Yeah, he is. Can you tell us what to do with the girls though? They're kind of heavy,” Louis says quickly, and his mum shoots him a disapproving look but directs them to the living room. “Just lay them on the couch, they need a nap anyways,” she says, waving vaguely towards the love seat and couch. “I'm going to make a late lunch, anything you boys want in particular?” She questions, head cocked slightly. “Uh, no, thank you Mrs.- erm, Louis' mum.” Harry says, pausing awkwardly in the middle of the sentence, only then noticing that he doesn't actually know Louis' last name. Louis snorts quietly beside him as he settles Lottie onto the love seat, Harry giving him a dirty look. “No thanks mum, just call us down when it's ready, okay?” Louis mumbles quickly, grabbing Harry's hand and practically dragging the boy out of the living area and up the stairs, into his room.

“Couldn't wait to get me into your bed, could you?” Harry teases as he sits, Louis rolling his eyes as he closes his door, careful not to slam it. Louis doesn't say anything for a few moments, just pulls off his – Harry's – sweater and toes off his shoes before joins Harry on the bed, sitting on the opposite end. “I don't know you very well,” is all he says. Harry nods, not exactly sure what he's suppose to say. “Wanna play twenty questions then?” He suggests, and Louis nods, grinning excitedly. “Alright, I'm going to go first. When's your birthday?” The younger boy asks, folding his legs under him. “I'll be sixteen on February first,” Harry answers, accepting Louis' nod of approval as permission for him to go. 

“What's your last name?” 

“ Stupid question. Tomlinson. What's your favourite colour?”

“Even dumber question. Orange or purple, I think.. Any siblings?”

“You just met Lottie, obviously, but I also have a half sister called Georgia. Ever kissed a boy?”

The room goes silent for a moment. Harry had almost expected it to come to this, any other time he'd played twenty question it always had, but he defiantly didn't think it would so soon. “Yeah, when I was thirteen actually,” Harry keeps his tone low and nonchalant, but he can't help the smirk that inches itself onto his face when Louis' face reddens the slightest bit. “What was it like?” The younger boy asks, fingers moving to absently play with his bottom lip. “Gotta wait until your next turn,” Harry responds with, shrugging. “Right. Right. Go on then.” Louis urges, and Harry pretends to think about his question before he asks it. “Have _you_ ever kissed anyone?” Harry asks, pressing his sock covered feet against Louis' shin as the younger boy's face goes red again. “Yeah, once. It was with a girl called Hannah.” Louis answers, before he asks his previous question again. “What's it like kissing a boy?” He repeats. “It's nice, better than kissing any girl, in my opinion. Why, d'you wanna try it?” Harry replies, and he knows Louis wants to kiss him, can see it in the way Louis' eyes twinkle with curiosity and desire, but he can't help but rile the boy up, watch the bright blush spread from Louis' cheeks down his neck and onto his chest. Louis nods, murmuring a breathy 'yeah,' and Harry bites his bottom lip, shuffling up the bed until he's right in front of Louis, their noses brushing. 

“You're blushing like a virgin on her wedding night, you know that?” Harry mutters with a smirk, watching as Louis' blush deepens ten fold, if that were even possible. “'m not.” Louis mumbles, looking away embarrassed. Harry doesn't reply, instead cupping the side of Louis' face and directing the younger boy to look at him, closing the small space between them.  
Louis' lips are soft and thin against Harry's, the shorter boy unfolding his legs from under him and pulling Harry closer, his arms wrapping around the curly haired boys neck. Harry decides to meet Louis' eagerness with some of his own, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and licking at Louis' bottom lip until the younger boy parts his lips, tentative and unsure as his tongue brushes against Harry's, making a small, pleased noise. Harry leans against Louis more, fitting himself between the smaller boys thighs and holding his hip, fingers inching under the fabric of his shirt.

Louis makes an embarrassingly high pictured whimper and bucks his hips up, fisting a handful of Harry's curls and pressing their mouths together harder. “Easy there, tiger.” Harry murmurs, breaking away. Louis' got a dazed look on his face, hit bottom lip sucked into his mouth and legs still spread on either side of Harry's body. “I-I'm sorry, but I,” Louis starts, but then pushes his hips up instead of finishing, and _oh_. He's hard. “Oh,” Harry breathes, a bit shocked. “Wanna do something about that?” He asks awkwardly, because he's not about to go have sex with Louis when his mum's down stairs. “No, can we just keep kissing? Please?” Louis whimpers, sounding needy. “Mh, of course.” Harry says quietly before Louis' kissing him again, harder and dirtier than before, and Harry kinda wants to know how a thirteen year old who's only kisses one girl before knows how to do this so well. 

Louis starts pressing his hips upwards again, whimpering and keening, until he's hardly kissing Harry so much as he is breathing hotly into his mouth, giving a whole body shudder as he whines high and long, coming wetly in his boxers. “Harry,” Louis whispers, tucking his head into the crook of Harry's neck. “You don't last very long,” Harry can't help but say, laughing at Louis' offended noise. “I'm only thirteen!” He defends, swatting at Harry's face weakly. “I'm only teasing, love.” Harry chuckles, kissing Louis' nose. They stay in silence for awhile, until Louis starts fidgeting and squirming. “Can you move so I change my underwear?” Louis asks politely, looking sleepy but uncomfortable. “Oh, yeah.” Harry says, rolling off of Louis and watching as the younger boy drags himself off of the bed and up to his dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers and scurrying into the hallway, coming back moments later looking the same.  
“I'm sleepy,” Louis yawns, crawling back onto the bed and cuddling close to Harry. “Then sleep.” Harry says, yawning himself, throwing an arm around Louis. “What my mum sees us though?” Louis questions worriedly, staring up at Harry. “What? We're just sleeping, and we're fully clothes, there's nothing wrong with that,” Harry states, and Louis nods slowly, like he's thinking about any reason it wouldn't be alright, before he shrugs in acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna continue this, but I have no idea what to do next!? Leave a comment with ideas/feedback/anything at all! Kudos are cool too ;D Thanks!!
> 
>  
> 
> (psst, you can also talk to me on [tumblr!!!](http://spooksterlouis.tumblr.com/) give me ideas there too!!! thanks kitties!!!)


End file.
